You Are Mine
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Two-shot. TFA. ::Warning:: Dark fic. Cadmia, a captured Autobot femme, is subjected to the lusting whims of Starscream.
1. You are Mine

_**A/N: I will forewarn my readers that this is a much **__**darker**__** piece than I usually write. So if you're looking for one of my "fuzzier feel good stories" **__**look elsewhere**__**. But my mind has been begging me to write this so I must obey. This features Transformers Animated Starscream because let's face it, he's metal sex with wings and he seems a much darker version than his other incarnations. This doesn't really correlate to the TFA universe—if anything it's set Pre-Earth. **_

_**Rated M for non-consensual merging.**_

_**FOR MATURE READERS ONLY**__**.**_

"**You Are Mine"**

**By Fire Redhead**

_Aboard the Nemesis…_

Cadmia was a medic-class Autobot. Her silvery-blue frame stood a petite twelve feet with delicate twin antennas on either side of her demure face and large, oval, azure optics. A small fancy crest fanned from her forehead slope giving her optics a much deeper setting. It had been her life's work to become a fully qualified medical engineer and help save sparks.

She forlornly glanced out the porthole with flickering optics at devastated remains of the medical base she had come to call home. It was gone, destroyed by the Decepticons who now held her and several others of the base staff prisoner. The attack was so sudden she still had a tool clutched in her hand and was forcibly dragged away from a patient.

Cadmia stared across the darkened shuttle bay at the faces of her fellow POWs. Most of the twenty or so Autobots were medics from the opposite wing she was stationed in. Surrounding the fringes of the small band of prisoners were several pairs of red optics.

Decepticons.

In the early years before the war, Cadmia had always been impressed by the massive military bots who stood head and shoulders above normal mechs. They were the elite of Cybertron, able to fly and fight with awesome fire-power. That is, until the war began and then she saw what brutal monstrosities they could be.

She counted about seven Decepticons in the shuttle bay of the Decepticon Command Ship: _Nemesis_. Before now she'd only heard stories about the dread ship and the death it wrought when its shadow fell upon any unsuspecting sector. It tore apart the base's outer defenses and devoured it in a rain of plasma fire. Then it unleashed its cargo, wave after wave of Decepticon troops who quickly destroyed any Autobot in their path. Only a handful was spared to be prisoners, sealed up in _Nemesis'_s dark belly.

Fear was the only thing her processor could establish solidly. The crimson optics were staring at her. She just knew it. There were only two other femmes in their group and Cadmia knew they too were branded by those same lusting optics.

One of the Decepticons, a smaller, black and silver mech of about sixteen feet strode through the crowd of Autobot prisoners straight toward her. She recognized him as Barricade, a ruthless Autobot hunter who ensured no fleeing Autobots left an attack site alive. His quadruple sets of red optics were locked on her. Cadmia trembled with fear, moving back against the wall. The dark Con finally stood over her and seized her wrist, hauling her to her feet. He then pulled her after him.

"**Where are you taking me?"** Cadmia asked with alarm.

Barricade's quadruple red eyes flashed, **"Our 'Supreme Air Commander' requested you join him in his quarters." **

A cold chill shocked Cadmia's spark. The Supreme Air Commander of the Decepticon army—Starscream. She'd never seen the infamous Seeker in the metal, but his treacherous and brutal reputation was widely known throughout the Autobot ranks. Some even claimed he was worse than Megatron and dreaded the day the Second in Command would usurp the warlord. Although, many Autobots and Decepticons alike doubted he would succeed in the matter.

After traipsing several long dark corridors Barricade stopped in front of a huge metal door backlit with purple light. Cadmia guessed it was the door which concealed Starscream's personal quarters.

The black and silver hunter paused a moment, slanting his gaze at her. He bared a fanged grin and pulled her closer to him. Cadmia struggled hard, pushing away from him but he forcefully put her up against the wall. His dangerous claws edged up under her chest armor, caressing her spark chamber.

"**I might just have to warm your Spark up a bit before you see him."** he purred huskily.

Shrieking emitted from her vocalizer as Cadmia slapped at him.

The commotion suddenly was answered by harsh screeching voice over the door com, _**"Identify yourself and state your business!"**_

Cadmia shivered, recognizing the reputation of Starscream's voice was well deserved.

Eyes flashing with frustration the Decepticon hunter removed his hand and gripped her wrist, **"Barricade. I've brought the femme you requested,"** the black armored hunter announced.

"_**Very good. Send her in. That will be all, Barricade,"**_ the voice replied.

The heavy door hissed open and Barricade shoved Cadmia inside with a muttering growl. She staggered in and the door shut resoundingly behind her, trapping her in the dark room with yet another purple insignia'd nightmare.

The quarters were expansive and sparsely lit with pale purple spotlights. From across the room Cadmia could see the wide, sharp wingtips of the Decepticon protruding from either side of a command chair as well as the top of a helmet. The chair was facing away so Cadmia couldn't see the Decepticon's face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

With a curt turn the command chair swiveled to face her, greeting her with crimson optics peering out from the shadows. His long legs were crossed, protruding from the dark, and brandishing the heavy wide thrusters that formed the Seeker's calves and feet. Cadmia cringed against the door.

A hooked talon emerged from the shadows and beckoned her, **"Come closer."**

Cadmia stood frozen to the deck plates, shivering at the menacing voice.

The red optics narrowed and a pink light glowed in the darkness, **"DON'T make me ask **_**again**_**, Autobot!"**

Cadmia recognized the light burning from one of the lethal null cannons mounted on the Decepticon's forearms. Though she'd never seen them in action she'd certainly seen the victims of such powerful weapons as well as the stories told of their destructive capabilities. Her frail armor would stand no chance against a shot. Meekly, she shuffled forward until she was standing in a portal of purple light.

Starscream leaned forward, shadows slipping from his visage. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but his very appearance spoke volumes of his sinister nature. His body was made of the highest quality magenta armor with dark silver and black highlighting the scheme. Weapons bristled on his forearms and Cadmia was certain there were more on him. His huge wings spanned across his back and arched impressively, twin blades meant to carve the skies.

A lecherous smile curved his mouth plates, **"Well, you're much lovelier than I first anticipated."**

Cadmia looked down, unwilling to return the uncomfortable gaze.

"**I believe you know who I am?"** he asked, tone laden with narcissism.

The femme nodded.

"**Come closer my dear."** he prompted in a low sensuous voice.

The petite silvery blue femme darkened her optics and crept closer. Starscream seemed to smile wider, anticipation flashing in his crimson optics. Cadmia felt a razor-edged claw swoop under her jaw line and coax her closer to him. She reactivated her optics only to be met by his, inches away. A small chirp of fright emitted from her vocalizer. He was much bigger than she initially thought.

The Decepticon drew in a long intake of air through the vents on the side of his helmet as he turned her head with his talons, **"Yes…VERY lovely."**

Deftly he removed his claw and sat back in his chair.

He stroked his distinguished chin, **"Hmm. Yes…yes. Start by taking off your shin plates."**

"What?"

"**SILENCE!"** he snapped, unleashing a small fraction of his screeching voice. **"You will **_**speak**_** only when **_**I**_** order it. Now take off your shin plates."** his brow plate flicked.

"**No!"**

The Decepticon Air Commander drummed his claws peevishly against the armrest of his chair, cruel optics narrowed with anger. Suddenly his hand lashed out and encompassed her slender neck. Cadmia kicked as he effortlessly lifted her off the floor, holding her out in front of him. She grasped vainly at his thick black wrist.

His tone dropped to a deadly register, **"Refuse **_**ME**_** femme and I'll send you out there with the **_**OTHER**_** less worthy soldiers."** He smiled wickedly, **"I guarantee I'm not the ONLY one with optics on you."**

Cadmia winced, knowing she had no choice. It was either endure whatever Starscream had in store for her or be ravaged by all the other Decepticons on the ship. Neither was a pleasant sentence and frankly she wished to go offline.

His huge hand tightened, **"What's your answer femme?"**

Cadmia's optics flickered, making her vocalizer hiss with static. The pressure hoses and clamps holding her leg armor in place clicked, releasing the plates. They banged to the floor to expose the hydraulic pistons and delicate wires that made her protoform.

Starscream chuckled quietly and dropped her on her feet, **"Good femme. Now remove your thigh guards."**

With shaking hands Cadmia removed the metal plates, exposing even more of her protoform. The only time she ever took off any of her armor was to run diagnostics and get her scheduled maintenance. It was humiliating baring her sensitive inner workings to this monster.

The Decepticon smiled lewdly and pointed, **"The wrist armor next."**

She shed the plates, her optics flickering uncontrollably.

Starscream made a small circle with his claw, **"Turn around slowly."**

Cadmia did so until he told her to stop, **"Now…take off that aft plate."**

The medic femme trembled, fingertips vibrating against the releases of her armor. She was shaking so bad she could barely gain access to the pressure lines. Undoing one she reached for the other. Suddenly she felt Starscream's hand grip the plate and pull her back. His claws probed into the sensitive wires just above her aft plate, sending unwanted tremors through her frame.

He hissed in her audio receptor, **"You seem to be having trouble with that. Let me help you."**

Cadmia darkened her optics, biting her lip components as he gently slid his large hand down the length of her leg and up again, flicking open the last release valve on the way. The silver plate pulled away in his hand. He admired its reflective surface and gently rubbed it against the side of his face.

"**Such shiny armor…and so soft."** he mentioned, carelessly tossing the aft plate aside.

Turning her back around to face him Starscream shameless ogled her a moment, talons creeping up her stomach. She shivered, whimpering as he traced his claw over the plate covering her spark chamber.

"**This next."** he whispered.

She shook her head aggressively, **"No…no!"**

"**Yes."** his smile broadened, **"You will…or **_**I**_** will."**

The femme moaned with emotional anguish, realizing how helpless she was. She was a puppet controlled by the twisted strings of his fancy and the unimaginable horror that awaited her outside this room should she refuse.

Pressured air released from her chest. Cadmia shakily gripped the edges of her chest plate and pulled it away very slowly. Her lip components rattled as she held up her chest plate like a shield. She didn't want to see the leer on his face. She didn't want his cruel red optics burning through her exposed protoform, devouring every detail, enjoying her humiliation and terror.

A silver talon curled over the edge of her "shield" and the plate was forcefully ripped it out of her grasp and cast across the room.

"**You cannot hide from me femme."** he snickered.

Cadmia looked away, her arms crossed protectively over her spark chamber. No mech had ever seen the casing of her life force and to be forced to expose it to this Decepticon monster was no different than carving it out with a blunt tool.

Starscream gripped both of her wrists with just the tips of his claws and pulled them apart, smirking in her face. Struggling to cover her spark casing, Cadmia kicked at him. One kick struck the edge of his prominent chin and he merely snickered at her.

"**Well, well. You've got some fight in you."** he yanked her arms farther apart, **"It excites me."**

Cadmia made plaintive squeaks from her vocalizer, helpless in the Air Commander's grasp. His crimson optics roved over her spark chamber with malicious glee and suddenly they widened.

He pulled her closer, his sneer broadening, **"You've never joined sparks have you?"**

The silvery blue femme darkened her optics.

"**You have no bond mark on your casing and I see no evidence your seals have even been opened."**

The Decepticon rearranged her wrists in one hand and used the other to pull her into his lap so she was straddling him. He pressed his face against her Spark casing, letting a hidden cable in his mouth stroke its surface. The Con purred hearing the frantic pulsing of her life force. His dangerous claw playfully grazed the edges of her lip components and delicately ran down her slender neck to outline the seams of her spark chamber.

"**How deliciously wonderful. Your first spark joining with the Supreme Air Commander, Starscream."** he crooned.

Cadmia shook her head violently as if it would somehow deter him.

He grasped her chin and made her look at him, **"I promise to make it memorable. Although, I doubt you'll ever find satisfaction from another mech after being with me."**

The young femme could barely see her optics were flickering so badly, but she instantly saw the blue light emitting from the Decepticon's chest as he opened the outer layers of his spark chamber. It was odd. She almost expected something darker than the blue light of his spark, something different than her own. Yet, they were the same in appearance.

Starscream reached in and extracted his intimacy circuit. The thick bundle of cords tipped with a pronged metal end was present in all mechs—their means of intertwining their Sparks with another across the bridge of wires. Femmes at the receiving end would configure their Spark chambers to match the metal prongs, thus accepting the euphoric union.

Cadmia refused to configure and Starscream knew she wouldn't unless he broke down her defenses. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. The tip of his index talon shifted backward and a pair of wires slithered out.

Immediately, Cadmia realized he was trying to tap into her mainframe and destroy any and all firewalls she had erected.

She struggled, **"NO! NO! I won't LET YOU! NO!"**

"**You have no CHOICE in the matter."** he insisted, probing the wires under her helmet.

Cadmia suddenly went rigid when the wires connected to her mainframe nodes. She immediately retreated into herself.

"**Ah…there we are. Now let's just see how long your little firewalls can withstand me."** his velvet voice taunted.

Summoning all the power in her mainframe defenses, Cadmia erected and barricaded her firewalls to keep him away from her Spark. The battle had moved to their circuitry, a deep, fast-paced realm of electrical impulses, coded information, and complex pathways. Cadmia could feel the Decepticon's presence creeping through her frame like a virus, invading her circuitry to break into her central processor.

He was humming a simple tune as he attacked her first line of defenses. Again and again he hammered into her firewall defenses, humming as he hit. Much to Cadmia's dismay he shattered through, that much closer to his goal.

"_**Well that one wasn't much trouble now was it?"**_ his voice mocked, moving faster through her neural pathways.

Cadmia bolstered her protective circuit shields, waiting for him to hit them.

"_**You can't hide from me forever my dear. I'll find you."**_ he called in that scary sing-song way.

He hit her second fire wall even harder, breaking down the code that kept it strong. His humming continued, burning her audios.

"_**Stay away from me!"**_ she screamed in her pathways.

"_**Aww. Is the Autobot femme scared of big bad Starscream?"**_ he mocked as he bashed into the firewall again. _**"You're not putting up much of a fight my dear. Are you SURE you don't want me to come in?"**_

He was breaking her second line of defense. _How was his programming strong enough to do that?_ Cadmia tried to reroute more power to her firewall but suddenly he was thrusting through. She had no choice but to retreat again. He followed.

Outside she could feel the seals of her spark chamber loosening. Every firewall he broke through forced her mechanical defenses to fail. He busted through each one, chasing her until she was down to one last defensive measure before he could force her to configure.

Building up a charge in her circuits, Cadmia unleashed a static pulse at his invading presence. A horrible hissing from Starscream signaled the effectiveness of the attack, meant to weaken the viral intruder. But then Cadmia felt the downside to such a measure as her energy reserves dropped.

"_**Very clever, Autobot."**_ he finally shouted. _**"But futile."**_

Cadmia's vents drew in with horror as his presence recovered and slammed hard into her last firewall. She threw all her energy into bolstering her barricade, screaming. Starscream hit the firewall repeatedly, battering it down despite her desperate fight to keep him out.

Her frame shuddered as she screamed, _**"NO! NO! NOOO!"**_

In one powerful maneuver, the Decepticon shattered her last defense and invaded her Spark chamber. Immediately he began forcing her Spark chamber nodes to configure. Cadmia retreated out of herself to fight back physically. She kicked and bucked, trying to pull away from him but the physical fight was just as ineffective as the circuitry battle.

"**My, my, my, what a feisty little femme."** Starscream smiled as he forced her configuration, **"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this."**

"**NEVER! NO! NO! **_**NO!**_**"** she screamed with fury.

With a sharp click Starscream's intimacy circuit connected to her Spark chamber. His optics dimmed as a pleased smile split his face. He curled his claws against the small of her back, pulling her flush to his cockpit.

"_**Ohhh."**_ he purred, **"Such a beautiful Spark."**

Cadmia shrieked with horror, flailing to get the cursed Decepticon circuit away from her. Across the bridge of wires, his presence flooded into her Spark chamber, wrapping over the pulse of her life. Every malicious intent, every egotistical perception, and everything that made up the Supreme Air Commander invaded her sweet, innocent Spark. The Decepticon's Spark was hot and scathing as it caressed her essence. It didn't hurt physically, rather, it was a pleasant sensation, but the horrible notion of her life force being invaded was unadulterated agony to Cadmia.

She didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that the Decepticon was joining with her Spark or the fact that it felt good. Desperate, she beat her fists against the magenta armor, trying to pull away. His powerful arms tightened, crushing her to his Spark chamber.

"**No, no, no."** he hissed. **"We've only just begun."**

His Spark stroked hers, generating a surge of power that crackled through the medic's circuits. The small silver femme arched her back, mouth agape with a cry of despair. He was trying to send her into overload, and nearly succeeding. _**NO! She wouldn't let this monster make her feel good! She refused to let him win! He would not…**_

Her frame arched spasmodically as she suddenly felt his sharp mouth components clamp down on the wires of her neck and move down the length of her shoulder.

Starscream growled, smiling through his fangs, **"You will overload for me."**

"**NO!"**

"**Yes. I'll send you into overload…and you will LOVE it."** he hissed, claws caressing her most sensitive back wires.

Cadmia didn't even have the energy to fight him anymore. He was much too strong. Her optics switched off.

"_**No…no. Stop! Please!"**_

She could feel his lustful excitement as he growled, **"That's right Autobot. Beg. Plead."**

His Spark swept over hers slowly and then again. Cadmia hissed in her vents as her circuits began to overheat, ready to send her into overload.

"**Say my name femme."**

"**NO!"** she shook her head violently.

He tightened his grip delving into her Spark even more, **"SAY it."**

Cadmia's circuits crackled, her optics flashed wildly. _**No…no…NO!**_

"_**Starscream."**_ a deep graveled voice barked over the communication line.

The Seeker stiffened, a horrible snarl escaping his vocalizer, _**"WHAT?!"**_

"_**Report to the Bridge immediately."**_ the voice commanded.

Cadmia recognized the voice instantly…it was Megatron, the Decepticon tyrant.

"_**I'm BUSY, Megatron!"**_ he snapped, clearly enraged.

"_**STARSCREAM! Report NOW."**_ was the deadly reply.

The Air Commander dug his sharp talons into Cadmia's back, unleashing a nasty shrieking snarl. With a harsh click Starscream withdrew his intimacy circuit, returning it to the place below his spark chamber. He possessively grabbed a stunned Cadmia by the back of the head and pulled her away so she could look in his optics a moment. The anger and frustration of the interruption seared into her through those red optics.

"**I'll be back for you."** he promised.

He carelessly dropped her on the floor next to his chair as if she were a mere object and stood up. Cadmia quivered uncontrollably on the floor as he towered over her, shrouding her in his menacing shadow.

"**Oh yes. When I return we'll continue this, my delicate little circuit plug."** he crooned, stepping over her and marching toward the door.

The door hissed shut, locking behind his winged back. Cadmia's head hit the floor as she sobbed into stasis. For the first time in her life she just wanted to go offline, the only true escape from the monster and her shame.

End


	2. An alternate version

_**A/N: Ah, will my perversion never end? I recall awhile ago hearing requests for more of my "You Are Mine" story and though I was going to leave it at a one shot my mind developed this scenario. This was initially a scrap I saved when writing "You Are Mine". You might call it a first draft that I started and tucked away, forgotten and underdeveloped. But I dusted it off and developed it fully. You may notice I used this similar scenario for a chapter in Succubot…but I figured TFA Starscream could give it a shot as well ;) Enjoy!**_

_**Rated M for non-consensual merging.**_

_**FOR MATURE READERS ONLY**__**.**_

"**You Are Mine- an alternate story"**

"**How many prisoners?"** Starscream inquired as he stared into the cargo hold turned brig.

"**Seventy five. Most of them medics."** Barricade informed, **"We terminated the rest."**

The Aerial Commander nodded briefly, his fierce optics scanning the tightly clustered POWs. The Decepticons needed more medics in their ranks, whether Megatron admitted it or not. Luckily the raid on the Autobot medical facility had been lucrative.

"**Very good,"** suddenly Starscream's optics did a double-take and a wolfish smirk lifted his mouth plates, "_**Oh**_**…what have we here?"**

Barricade inclined his head to see where the Second in Command was looking. It was plainly obvious when he spotted a light blue and silver femme huddled against the back wall. She was a little thing, petite and very attractively constructed. Barricade cursed internally. Naturally Starscream would find the one femme out of such a crowd. The black mech had hoped to reserve that little delicacy for himself. Unfortunately for Barricade he wasn't high enough in command to withhold such a prize from the Aerial Commander.

Starscream chuckled quietly to himself, **"Yes. I'll have to 'interrogate' that one. Bring her to the Interrogation Wing in half a breem."**

The black mech ground his dental plates, **"Yes sir."**

Starscream's claws lightly scraped Barricade's armor, his tone was low and warning, **"Intact and untouched."**

"**Of course, Commander."**

Barricade thought bitterly, _**"Lucky slaggard…he gets all the fun." **_

…

_Half a breem later…_

Cadmia was roughly escorted down the dark purple corridors of the Nemesis by Barricade. The femme had no idea where she was being taken and the black plated hunter would not answer her pleas for an explanation. She felt so weak from her kidnapping she could barely maintain a staggering walk. She hadn't processed any Energon for more than a cycle and her systems were begging to be energized.

At last they arrived at a door, Barricade plugged into the panel, and the heavy door opened. Inside the darkened room was a single metal chair bathed in bright purple light. Barricade yanked her inside and forcibly threw her into the chair. Before she could have time to react the Decepticon pinned her in place with a strong clawed hand and activated the metal cuffs in the armrests and legs, binding her.

"**No! What are you doing? What is going on?**" the femme cried.

Cadmia gasped and bucked with terror. Bound and alone with this ruthless interrogator, Cadmia knew pain was coming.

_But why her? _

"**Please! I don't know anything! I'm just a medic."** she pleaded to the quadruple red optics glowing from the dark.

Much to her surprise the Decepticon turned and marched out the door without a word. She was alone with only the pulsing thrum of the _Nemesis_ engines filled her audios. The silence swallowed her, making the tension mount even higher in her chest. Cadmia tugged at her bonds but she wasn't nearly strong enough to break them or wriggle free and her dwindling energy didn't help matters.

Then a single metallic step echoed on the far side of the room.

Cadmia's whole body when on the alert, **"Who's there?"**

Another sharp step.

"**Who's there?!"** she cringed.

Another step.

"**Don't come any closer!" **the femme warned vainly, **"Leave me alone!"**

The unknown being drew even closer, never saying a word. With every step Cadmia's fear fluttered wildly. At last a pair of red optics glowed from the darkness and began circling her chair in a predatory manner.

"**Who are you? What do you want?"** Cadmia all but sobbed.

The Decepticon circled her once more before stopping behind her.

Then a rasping whisper hissed in her audio, **"Well aren't you a pretty little thing."**

Cadmia squeaked and cringed away from the voice.

Sharp talons stroked the side of her cheek, **"Oh…did I frighten you?"**

Cadmia twisted her head around and her optics widened. It was the Decepticon Supreme Air Commander, Starscream, looming behind her chair with a bedeviled smirk on his handsome face. From his sharp, angled wings, past his golden cockpit in the center of his broad chest, and down his slender legs to wide thruster feet he looked every inch an Air Commander. But everything attractive about him shattered under the reality of his cruel, merciless reputation. Cadmia had heard the stories and lost many bots under her care because of him.

The blue and silver femme shivered and the Decepticon chuckled quietly, his claws scraped the back of her chair.

"**Could I offer you an Energon sweet?" **he asked matter-of-factly.

She didn't say anything as he stood in front of her. He knelt down producing a small bead of the treat in his claws.

"**Just a taste." **he explained.

Suddenly his talon slid between her lips. With a startled moan Cadmia defensively bit him. Starscream hissed with pain and withdrew his hand, slicing the edge of her lower lip component. He growled and Cadmia waited for him to strike her but instead he gripped her jaw.

"**I suggest you abandon such unfemme-like behavior or I can make this very unpleasant for you."** he hissed.

She wrenched her head away from him but he reasserted his grip.

His tone became very evil, **"**_**Perhaps**_** you would prefer being thrown into the Training Room? I'm sure the other less worthy Decepticons would enjoy your company."**

Cadmia shook her head.

"**But since I am feeling particularly magnanimous I will give you the choice: you can leave this room and be placed in the Training Room for **_**all **_**to enjoy OR you may remain here for **_**me**_** to enjoy.**"

At last, knowing her fate outside this room would be far worse than anything the Decepticon Second in Command would do to her, she lowered her head.

"**Tell me what you want."** he prompted, stroking his claw against her eye ridge.

Her lips quivered, hating the words that fell out, **"I…I will stay."**

"**For what purpose?" **Cadmia could almost "see" the smug smile in his tone, **"Tell me why you are here."**

"**I…I don't…"**

"**You are here…"** he began slowly, **"for me to enjoy."**

The bitterness swelled in her tanks.

His tone was hard as he gripped her chin again,** "Say it."**

"**I…I am…I am here for you…"**she paused and gasped the last part, **"to enjoy."**

"**Damn right you are."** he released her jaw. **"Now let's try this again."**

He procured another Energon sweet and held it close to her lips. Grudgingly the femme leaned forward to take it in her mouth, but he teasingly yanked it away. With a leering smirk he placed the treat between his sharp dental plates. The red optics narrowed as his smile broadened.

"**Go on."** he encouraged, **"Take it."**

Cadmia lowered her optics with humiliation, **"I don't want it."**

The Air Commander turned his head a bit, **"Oh yes you do. Take it.**"

There was no denying her systems were dangerously low on energy and she needed that Energon, but her sensibilities prevented her from acting right away. Starscream edged closer to her. She tried not to look at that evil grin on his face.

"**Take it femme. You know you want it."**

Finally her instinct won out. Slowly she leaned forward, lips moving nervously. Cadmia opened her mouth, trying to take the treat from his mouth without doing precisely what he wanted. But Starscream wouldn't have it any other way. The moment she touched the Energon sweet, the Decepticon's mouth seized hers in one aggressive thrust. Cadmia went stiff when his lip components slid onto hers and his claws gently slid along her side. The Air Commander growled deeply as he enjoyed every second of his stolen kiss. Cadmia concentrated on taking the Energon from his lecherous mouth and not on the kiss, but he wasn't making it easy. Starscream leaned into her more aggressively delivering an electric shock into her mouth along with the treat. As his smooth cockpit rubbed her chest he slowly allowed her to take the Energon from his mouth. He withdrew, smiling wolfishly as he did.

"**Delicious…isn't it?"**

The relieving sensation of energy warmed Cadmia's circuits but the tingling on her lips still remained.

Starscream pulled away from her,** "Perhaps you would prefer some liquid Energon instead?"** he mentioned. **"But let's make it more interesting."**

All at once the Decepticon produced a thin, pliable sheet of metal and covered her optics with it. Cadmia gasped as she was deprived of sight.

Cadmia shook her head, **"No, don't!"**

There was a beat of silence before Cadmia heard the sloshing of liquid. The femme's tanks instantly stirred at the sound of sustenance so close. She waited. Without warning she felt Energon splash against her face, chest, and legs. She gasped.

Starscream 'tsked', **"Oops. Clumsy me."**

She could sense him leaning over her and she drew back.

"**Here. Let me get that for you."**

A horrified gasp escaped Cadmia when she felt his "tongue" slide up from her hips all the way to her chest. His tongue retreated but quickly found her metal thighs. He purred, lapping up the Energon from her legs and inseam in long, slow passes. Cadmia bit her lips, stifling a moan. Her fingers clenched and unclenched with each stroke his slick tongue inflicted. When he finished with her legs she felt his mouth creep up her abdomen. His tongue touched her again and traced the edges of her chest plates. She shivered involuntarily as a wave of pleasure surged through her circuits.

"**No! Stop this…stop…"** she pleaded but was silenced when his tongue flicked over her Spark seam.

He expertly tasted that seam, enticing it to loosen its locks. Though Cadmia fought her urges it was a losing battle. With prying claws he opened her loosening chest plates. The femme's head arched back and her body wriggled, trying to stop his oral conquests but he would not be denied. His face was in her chest, his mouth touching everything. Every pass of his tongue shoved Cadmia closer and closer to overload and somehow the Decepticon was finding every sensory panel that made her writhe with pleasure. Quite abruptly he stopped. Cadmia trembled, on the verge of overload.

"**Mmm. That was quite delectable."** he commented into her chest. **"Oh! But where are my manners? You didn't get any."**

He pulled away briefly. Cadmia shivered in the chair, dreading the further humiliation he had planned and trying to hide the undesired arousal burning in her chest. Quite suddenly the blindfold fell from her optics. Her dimmed optics brightened and she gasped upon seeing Starscream standing over her, his wide thruster foot propped up on one of the chair's armrests. His narrow hip plate hovered inches from her face and his massive chest was like a magenta wall over her head. Cadmia shrank down in the chair.

"**Don't worry my delicate little Spark plug,"** he crooned, **"I've got all the Energon you need right here."**

Cadmia looked up briefly and noticed his cockpit was dripping with Energon, obviously "spilled" for this game. She lowered her head, turning away from him. His hand suddenly gripped the back of her head and pulled it toward him.

"**No, no my dear. My cockpit isn't going to clean itself."** he stated.

Cadmia squeaked when he forcibly pressed her face to his chest. Her lips touched the Energon soaked glass of his cockpit. The claws gripping her head told her she had no choice in the matter and defiance would result in a far worse fate. Though she hated herself for submitting, she opened her mouth and licked the Energon. Starscream's optics brightened as a pleased smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"**Good femme." **his voice commanded lustily.** "Make it shine."**

The blue and silver femme regretfully did as she was bid. Humiliation writhed in her circuits.

_**What was she doing? Why was she degrading herself like this?**_

Starscream shivered noticeably, **"Oh…good femme. Good."**

A hiss sounded and the Seeker's cockpit slid back to reveal his Spark Chamber. In an instant the Decepticon's circuit was presenting itself, transforming its tip randomly into different configurations to match her Spark port. The foot that was propped on the armrest swung down and broke the restraints binding her legs in one swipe. Before Cadmia knew what was happening, Starscream gripped her thighs and yanked her up. In a couple quick motions he had her legs wrapped around his waist, her body now parallel to the chair seat. His thick circuit throbbed against her half opened chest plates and suddenly thrust inside. The Decepticon arched his winged back, bearing down hard against his prisoner with a sigh of pleasure. Cadmia's legs kicked to try and shove him away but his greater bulk and strength were impervious to her struggles.

"**Yes…yes…wonderful."** he growled through grinning dental plates.

Again and again he surged her Spark making her body writhe on the brim of overload. Like a master instrumentalist he strummed her pleasure circuits, creating music from her open mouth. Cadmia's optics flickered shamefully knowing she'd given him everything he'd wanted and was unable to stop herself from containing her most basic of functions. She didn't want to pant and squeal as he ravaged her, but it seemed she had no control.

_**How she hated him…how she hated herself. **_

His red optics shuttered as he grimaced with his own overload. A deep growl shook deep into her chest through his circuit.

At last he sighed, **"Well Autobot, that ought to satisfy you for the time being."** He retracted from her and she slumped limply in the chair, trembling, **"I suggest you rest your systems whilst I'm gone. Oh yes. When I return we'll continue this, my delicate little circuit plug** "

Cadmia was in a far off daze, unable to hear him. All she could hear was the quivering of her Spark and the horrible sounds she'd emitted only moments before.


End file.
